


Changing the Tide

by Messrs_Mooney_Prongs



Series: Aiming For The Sun and Hoping to Land On the Moon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Jurassic World Spoilers, M/M, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messrs_Mooney_Prongs/pseuds/Messrs_Mooney_Prongs
Summary: “Um, you had better not be calling Jurassic Park a waste of time,” all the laughter died from Tsukishima as he leveled Kuroo with his most icy glare.Kuroo sucked in a breath, the realization of his mistake settling over him, "Umm," the need to remove himself from the threat of imminent danger screamed at him to run.***I repeat, Jurassic World Spoilers***





	Changing the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> I realize the context might not make sense, the reason being that this is not a completed story. It is an expert from a world I've imagined in my head, and this small part, this piece that demanded to be penned is from that small little world. I may at some point decide to write the full thing, or maybe just add small tid bits.
> 
> Who knows?
> 
> I guess we will have to wait and see.
> 
> Please, go forth and enjoy.

“Pardon the intrusion!” Kuroo toed off his shoes before closing the door behind him.

“It’s just me here, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima leaned against the wall, watching as Kuroo moved his shoes to the side, a small plastic bag shifting down to his forearm. “What’s in there?” Tsukishima nodded at the plastic bag before pushing himself off the wall and following Kuroo into his own apartment. 

“Tsuki!” Kuroo chided while shaking his head at the blond, “You can’t do a movie night without treats,” he sounded so exasperated, “Plus, you said ‘if I wanted alcohol that I better bring my own,’ so, I did. Can I keep it in your fridge?”

Tsukishima snorted, “What? You didn’t think I’d be able to provide ample snacks?”

“It’s not about the quantity, Tsuki, but about the quality. I have eaten out with you and your lack of exciting meals determines you would provide sub-par snackage,” Kuroo lifted the bag, “Fridge? Can I?”

Tsukishima shook his head, but then nodded to the left, “Over there.” He followed Kuroo into the kitchen and watched as the raven knelt in front of the open fridge, shifting a few items and setting a six pack on the shelf, “So what then do you classify as quality treats?”

“Well Tsuki,” Kuroo stood and closed the fridge door, internally wrestling with himself about whether he should have grabbed a beer right away or save it for the movie? He let out a deep breath as he tried to sooth his nerves. It was a movie, a two hour-ish timeframe spent in the company of just the two of them. No one else. In private. 

He should have grabbed a beer.

“You see, sublime snackage consists of popcorn,” he pulled a packet out from the bag while turning to face the blond who was definitely not pulling out a similar packet from the cupboard. Kuroo swallowed the lump in his throat, “Yeah, um, okay. That was a given,” the blond offered him a smug smile.

“Anything else, Kuroo-san?”

“Of course, Tsuki!” Kuroo began pulling out items and setting them on the counter, “So there was popcorn and we also have M&M’s to obviously go in the popcorn, nibs cause they’re a staple, Pocky; both chocolate and strawberry because why the fuck not and oh shit,” Kuroo grabbed the last item and looked forlorn into the bag, “I forgot chips,” he turned towards the blond with a pout, “I’m a movie connoisseur failure.”

Tsukishima chuckled, hiding it behind a hand before turning back towards the cupboard and opening it, “I do have chips, Kuroo-san, though, nothing fancy,” he pulled out a few bags, “I have salt and vinegar, barbeque and Dorito’s though, I opened them a while ago so they may be stale,” he shrugged before closing the cupboard and moving to the other side of the kitchen, his shoulder brushing with Kuroo’s as he reached into another, “Why don’t you go pick a movie? I was going to make a hot chocolate; would you like one?” he pulled down two large mugs before maneuvering around and coming out with a pot, milk and cocoa. He raised a brow when Kuroo didn’t answer. “Kuroo-san?” 

Tsukishima poked the space between Kuroo’s brows, his eyes looking up from where they had been tracing the tattoos on Tsukishima’s arms to meet his because no, he had not been focusing on the mere brush of shoulders and how the ink of his arms had touched his forearm, especially when he had touched Tsukishima much more intimately before. 

“Earth to Kuroo-san, wake up dingle hopper,” Tsukishima smirked when Kuroo blushed and stuttered.

“Ah, sorry Tsuki,” he ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his head, “My bad.”

“So, hot chocolate or no?”

“Yes! Most definitely yes!” Kuroo beamed at the blond, noting the small blush on his cheeks too.

“O-okay,” he turned around and turned on the stove top, pouring the milk and measuring the cocoa, “Go pick a movie, Kuroo-san, they’re just through there and in the living room. Everything should be in the console table.”

“You sure you’re okay with me picking the movie?” Kuroo asked as he began moving away from the kitchen.

Tsukishima hummed, “I don’t mind.”

Kuroo smiled before making his way to the living room, his eyes taking everything in. It was a small apartment but it wasn’t cluttered. Everything seemed to have a place and Tsukishima seemed adamant at keeping them there. The living room only consisted of a well-loved couch, a coffee table, TV with console and an overly crowded bookshelf. The bookshelf seemed to be the messiest thing in the apartment but Kuroo attributed it to the number of books that littered its shelves.  


Kuroo knelt in front of the TV console and opened the cupboard on the left. Kuroo let out a whistle, “Jeez Tsuki! How many copies of Jurassic Park do you need?” he laughed to himself. 

“It’s not that many, Kuroo-san!” Tsukishima hollered from the kitchen. 

“Seriously Tsuki, its taking over the whole first shelf!”

Tsukishima popped his head out from around the corner, a wooden spoon in hand, “I only have the trilogy in VHS, from when it first came out and DVD. Plus, I had to get it on Blue Ray just in case DVD goes extinct like VHS,” he disappeared from view for all of two seconds before popping back out, “ _And_ the Blue Ray included the digital copy so, yeah,” he vanished back into the kitchen.

“Ha! Extinct, I saw what you did there!” Kuroo chuckled. “By the way, do you even have a VHS?”

“In the middle shelving behind the PS3!” 

Kuroo quickly ducked his head and yup, there it was in all its prehistoric glory.

“I also have the whole Harry Potter series on all three was well, four if you count the digital copy!” Kuroo heard the sound of an electrical mixer turn on, Tsukishima now yelling to be heard above it.

“What in the hell are you doing in there?” Kuroo almost got up to go check but then the machine turned off and Tsukishima came out carrying two mugs over flowing with whip cream he halted.

“You can’t have hot chocolate without whip cream,” Tsukishima set down the mugs before retreating back into the kitchen, “Have you picked a movie yet?” Kuroo heard the tell-tale sign of a microwave turning on and the sound of the M&M’s hitting a bowl.

“Do you only have American made movies to choose from?” Kuroo called out.

“Excuse you, Harry Potter is British made, you uncultured swine,” Tsukishima came out this time carrying the bowl of M&M’s and the nibs with a bowl of chips balanced precariously in his arm. 

Kuroo raised his hands in surrender, “Sorry, sorry, I promise not to make that mistake again.”

Tsukishima let out a huff of air, “Try the right side,” he left again to grab the popcorn when they heard the microwave beep. 

“Sure, sure,” Kuroo was just about to close the door when something caught his eye, “Oi! You’ve got the new Jurassic Park! Have you seen it?” Kuroo grabbed the movie from the shelf and looked at the cover.

Another huff of air, “Of course, Kuroo-san,” he set down the popcorn before plopping himself onto the couch and bringing his feet up and underneath himself.  


“It’s got that super-hot American actor dude in it!” 

Tsukishima laughed, “Yeah, it does,” he grabbed his mug and took a sip, a small smile tugging at his lips when the first taste of chocolate hit his tongue.

“Can we watch it?” Kuroo could barely contain his excitement, he may or may not have a thing for Chris Pratt.

Tsukishima hid a snort behind a hand, “Have you even seen the originals?”

“Uh yeah, it may have been forever ago but I still remember the premise,” Kuroo turned the movie over and squinted at the English explaining the plot that he couldn’t read, “Dudes go to island, has to help save kids from the T-Rex and those creepy mini Rex’s. Second one is where that T-Rex gets out in a town in one of the hot states? I don’t know but it’s close to the water.”

“Sanfrancisco?” Tsukishima supplied, his brow quirked up where he looked at Kuroo, his lips pressed together into a thin line like he was trying to hold something back.

“Yeah, and then the third one they go back to find that kid that got stuck there and it’s got that weird looking hybrid type dinosaur,” Kuroo smiled back up at the blond from where he sat on the floor.

Kuroo had never heard a more beautiful sound. They way Tsukishima clutched his stomach as bouts of laughter past his lips only made Kuroo smile wider. The small snorts that escaped the blond only had Kuroo laughing a long with him.

“Oh. My. _God_ ,” Tsukishima doubled over as he laughed, “The _‘tiny creepy T-rex’s'_ , and in one of the _‘hot states’_ , oh my god Kuroo-san!” he tried to stifle his laughter behind his hand but the tears at the corner of his eyes were not helping. 

“Whatever,” Kuroo tried to sound put upon but the smile just wouldn’t leave his face. He burned the image of this Tsukishima into his brain, never wanting to not know what a happy and unrestrained Tsukishima looked like, “I got it so we should watch it!”

Once the laughter died down and Tsukishima could control himself he smiled a soft smile at the raven, “Sure, Kuroo-san, whatever you like.”

Kuroo positively beamed at the blond, “Yay!” he quickly flipped around to insert the DVD into the PS3, grabbed one of the controllers from the side and rushed over to the couch. He vaulted over the coffee table and landed nearly on top of the blond, said boy bouncing slightly, his glasses sliding down his nose in the process.

“Jeez Kuroo-san! Restrain yourself!” he chided the raven as he fixed his glasses and turned on the TV.

“I can’t Tsuki! What if he takes his shirt off?” Kuroo bounced on the couch as he pressed buttons until they were on the menu screen. 

When Kuroo doesn’t hear an answer from the blond, he turns to face him, his eyes comically wide as Tsukishima merely raised his brow and took a sip from his hot chocolate.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, he _does_ , doesn’t he? He totally does!” Kuroo squealed when Tsukishima remained silent, “Fuck yes!” Kuroo pumped his fists before grabbing his own mug and settling back on the couch. 

“Jesus fuck, Tsuki!” Kuroo yelled, causing the blond in question to jump, “This is amazing!” he hollered while licking the whip cream off his top lip, “You made it right? It’s not from a packet?”

Tsukishima scoffed into his own cup, “Packets are for the weak.”

“Oh my god, you’re amazing!” Kuroo watched as the tips of Tsukishima’s ears turned red.

“S-shut up, Kuroo-san,” he turned his head to the side and took another sip to hide his face, “Just play the damn movie already.”

“Sure thing, Tsuki,” Kuroo chuckled while he pressed the play button, “Sure thing.”

 

“WHAT?” Kuroo had shot to his feet, the empty bowl of popcorn sprawled across the floor from where it had fallen from Kuroo’s lap.

“Please, Kuroo-san, I’m going to get a noise complaint,” it hadn’t come out as disapproving as he had meant due to the fact that he was once again trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. Key word being ‘trying.’

“You _lied_!” Kuroo turned an accusing finger on the blond, “You absolutely, one hundred percent _lied_. To me. How could you, Tsuki?” 

“I did not lie, Kuroo-san, I merely did not correct you,” Tsuki spoke between snickers.

“No, no no, no!” Kuroo huffed, his chest puffed out and his eyebrows furrowed, “You lied! He did not take off his shirt!”

“I am aware, Kuroo-san.”

“And every scene! Every time he was on screen and I sat there in anticipation, practically chanting and begging him to strip and you said nothing. Nothing!” Kuroo folded his arms across his chest and gave Tsukishima the biggest pout any person could ever muster.

“Really Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima raised his brow at the older boy.

“Yes really! You lead me on and now here I am, having wasted nearly two hours of my life and not seeing a bare-chested Chris Pratt!”

“Um, you had better not be calling Jurassic Park a waste of time,” all the laughter died from Tsukishima as he leveled Kuroo with his most icy glare.

Kuroo sucked in a breath, his eyes widening before launching himself at the blond, “Noooo Tsuki, I would never! You have to believe me!” the blond grunted from the weight of the older boy as he was straddled and pulled into a bone crushing hug. “It was the best, the most amazing! My favorite of all four! Even without a shirtless Chris Pratt,” Kuroo mumbled the last part.

The laughter came back in full force as Tsukishima pushed the raven off him and back to the other side of the couch. 

“The poor, Veloc-Velaco- tiny T-Rex’s broke my heart! And the real T-Rex! How they formed an alliance was the sweetest thing!” Kuroo pouted again, his eyes blinking up at the blond as he tried his best to look innocent. 

The damn had shattered, the flood gates opened, and Tsukishima was in hysterics. He couldn’t contain it. His laughter rung about his small apartment in burst that were music to Kuroo’s ears. He was so entranced by the blond, by the color that graced his cheeks to the little snorts that accompanied his laughter, that he was frozen in place. He couldn’t risk blinking and missing any minute detail of this Tsukishima. 

Kuroo waited for him to ride out his high, continued to admire him from the other side of the couch until his laughter died down to contained chuckles of delight.

“Ah, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima wiped at his eyes, collecting the buildup of tears before opening his eyes and smiling the most genuine smile Kuroo had ever seen grace his lips, “I kind of would like to ask you to kiss me, but I know you’ll say-,”

“Yes,” the word left his lips like a breath and in a matter of seconds he was situated directly beside the blond. 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened as Kuroo cupped his cheek and leaned forward. He took his time as he descended, noting how Tsukishima’s breath stuttered, how his eyes fluttered closed and how his eyelashes fanned against the pale skin of his cheeks. Kuroo kept his eyes opened as he gently brushed his lips against Tsukishima’s. Only when he heard a sharp intake of breath and felt Tsukishima’s hand grip the material of his long sleeved shirt did he press in again, this time with actual pressure. Tsukishima’s lips were soft and pliant beneath his own. They moved against Kuroo’s fluidly until they were both gasping for air. 

When Kuroo pulled back, his nose bumped Tsukishima’s glasses and knocking them sideways. He let out a breath of air before reaching up and maneuvering Tsukishima’s glasses until the sat on top his head. 

“Better,” Kuroo whispered before cupping either side of Tsukishima’s face and diving back in.

He felt Tsukishima jolt, his hands coming up to grip both of Kuroo’s wrists as he sighed into his mouth. Kuroo breathed it in, his lips parting slightly to slide his tongue across Tsukishima’s bottom lip and was rewarded with a gasp and parted lips. Kuroo licked into the other boy’s mouth, tasting him and stealing his air. He rolled his tongue against the other’s piercing before lightly sucking on his tongue. Kuroo quickly retreated back into his own mouth when he felt his chest beginning to burn with the need for air but pecked Tsukishima’s lips, once, twice before pulling back and resting his forehead against Tsukishima’s. 

They stayed there, silent and breathing each other’s air.

“Kuroo,” his voice was so soft, barely even considered a whisper, “You said yes.”

Kuroo opened his eyes to meet the stare of the younger boy. His eyes were copper sent against honey, the slight wetness to them making them look like nature after a spring rain. They were hot chocolate drunk on cold nights while wrapped in a blanket. They were devoid of all hard edges that kept others at bay and only reflected Kuroo’s own softness and warmth. His eyes looked like home. 

“I said yes,” Kuroo murmured back, his voice low and matching the blond’s.

“All the other times, you always said no,” the liquid that had pooled at the corner of his eyes slowly leaked and fell across his cheek.

Kuroo thumbed at the beads of tears before leaning in and kissing the corner of the blond’s mouth, “They were different circumstances,” Kuroo hummed.  


“Kuroo-san,” his voice was almost a whine, a plead for him to explain. 

“I’ve told you before, Tsuki,” Kuroo pressed his forehead against the others again and looked him straight in the eyes, “I won’t kiss you, I won’t do anything when all you’re wanting it for is so that you can tell yourself you were meant to be used. I won’t be used for you to kick yourself when you’re down. I won’t help you self-deprecate yourself.”

“So what changed?”

Kuroo smiled at him, “You were just so happy, how could I possibly say no?”

Kuroo received one of the best smiles he could have ever asked for in return.

“Now,” Kuroo slowly leaned back, his hands dropping from Tsukishima’s face to grip his hands in his lap, “I think you owe me another movie, preferably one where shirts come off.”

Tsukishima chuckled, his hands leaving Kuroo’s to wipe at his eyes and replace his glasses to their proper spot on the bridge of his nose, “I thought you had to study in the morning and it’s already,” Tsukishima looked up to a clock on the wall, nine ‘o’clock, you sure you want to stay until eleven, twelve tonight?”

“Ah, you’re right. Next time then?” Kuroo moved to stand from the couch, his hands automatically reaching for the empty bowls and mugs, piling them up to take to the kitchen.

“Yeah, next time,” the two carried the dirty dishes to the sink, Tsukishima shaking his head, saying he’ll wash them in the morning and walking Kuroo to the door, “Oh, your beer,” Tsukishima made to turn back towards the kitchen but Kuroo grabbed his wrist and pulled the blond towards him.

He wrapped his arms around the others slender frame and buried his face into the crook of his neck, “For next time Tsuki,” Kuroo smiled into his neck. He hadn’t even had one, hadn’t needed one. He had been so comfortable just watching the movie with Tsukishima, his nerves had just melted away. 

Tsukishima’s hands came up and around Kuroo’s back, fisting into his shirt before speaking, “Okay.”

Kuroo pulled back, his lips placing a small kiss on the top of Tsukishima’s head while the blond’s hands dropped from his back, “I’ll see you, Tsuki,” Kuroo slipped on his shoes before opening the door.

It was half way closed when he heard a small voice, “Tomorrow, come by the shop tomorrow,” Kuroo turned back and faced the blond, watched as a blush colored his cheeks, “W-when you finish studying or have a chance or whatever,” he looked down to the side as he spoke.

“Sure thing, Tsuki, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, I appreciate the time you have given me.
> 
> I hope it was worth it.
> 
> P.S. Did anyone catch the Little Mermaid Reference?


End file.
